Vorgus
Toa '''Vorgus '''is a Toa of Stone from Daru Nui. History Vorgus lived on Daru Nui, part of a small archipelago known as the Daru Archipelago, east of Xia. As a proud Po-Matoran, Vorgus was known for playing Kohlii, and he enjoyed the game. He was never on a team, though, and he preferred to live away from the largely populated areas. One day, when he was walking in a field, he came across a glowing stone. Naturally, he investigated, and realized that it was a Toa Stone. He went to the village's Turaga trying to figure out what he could do now that he was destined to become a Toa, when he found out that there were other Matoran across the island with the same dilemma. So he quickly formed a team with Behuti, Toa of Magnetism, Saardan, Toa of Water, Kohartii, Toa of Fire, Detu, Toa of Gravity, and Sutira, Toa of Air. They were a source of pride for the island, but since there wasn't any trouble on the island, they decided to establish relations with other Matoran settlements that they could find. They eventually mapped out most of the archipelago surrounding their home island, when they came across the island of Mata Nui. The land was invested with Bohrok, but they discovered Makuta's layer, and the gateway to Metru Nui. As their mission was to find other Matoran, they continued, and met Turaga Dume. They discovered that Metru Nui's Toa, the Toa Nuva, had gone to Voya Nui, for reasons that they never found out, and asked if they could help. Dume said no, and so they travelled back home. When they arrived back on Daru Nui, it was ravaged and in ashes. The team went back to their own sectors and tried to find out what happened. The next day Detu found what looked like a Rahkshi skull, but larger. There had once been a Makuta on their island, Makuta Redaris, but he had been driven out 40,000 years ago. They searched for more, but that single skull was all they ever found. They discovered later on that the skull was not from a Rahkshi but from an Eclivonian. The team decided to notify the rest of their Matoran allies in the archipelago, but the whole area was destroyed. The Chroniclers' texts were still safe. The team continued service assisting Matoran settlements where they could. The team fought in the Battle for Bara Magna, but Vorgus was the only survivor out of his team after Vorzok and his army killed them and numerous other Toa. He is currently living on Spherus Magna millennia later, a world under constant threat from the Empire of Eternal Shadows, fighting for his survival and for that of the Matoran. Personality and Traits Vorgus loves getting his hands dirty and'll do whatever he needs to get the job done. He would fight to the bitter end to protect any Matoran. However, being a Po-Motoran, he hates water and is always afraid of drowning in his Toa Canister. Trivia * Vorgus is the self MOC of Eclivonian Warrior 355 * When he was originally built in 2012, he was a Toa of Air. He remained that way until early 2014, when he was changed to a Toa of Stone because of the massive event initiated by the Makuta that changed almost everything in the story line Vorgus' creator and the creator's friend had been acting out with their MOCs * Vorgus' creator personally wishes that there were more keet-orange masks. More than one.